


Pool Table

by winnerstick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't like to lose. Axel gives in to distractions too easily. Based on this picture: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6lj135BSa1qa7yfb.jpg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Table

Roxas was losing. Badly.  
  
Roxas didn’t like losing, especially not at a dumb game like pool. Especially not when he was playing with someone as dumb as Axel. How could Axel be so good at such a stupid game? Right now, Roxas was willing to do just about anything to get that stupid grin to disappear from his stupid face. It wasn’t fair that Axel was creaming Roxas and sinking just about every ball, while Roxas had only managed to get one ball in—he hadn’t even gotten that one in. Axel had just managed to accidentally knock his ball in while getting freaking number three in.  
  
After Axel sunk number 7—on the first try! Again!—he lost his patience. He had to do something, and now. Otherwise Axel would just keep giving him that same smug look and would hold it over him forever. Roxas had to play dirty.  
  
He hesitated only a moment, then strolled up next to the taller man, leaning back on the pool table. Axel was trying to aim his next shot to get lucky number eight in, so Roxas had to act fast. He rested a hand on Axel’s chest, slowly trailing it down to his abdomen and stopping just before the hemline.  
  
Axel glanced up at him with a curious look, but Roxas ignored this. Instead, he pulled the fabric of the shirt up just enough to stroke at the skin beneath it. Axel’s muscles tensed, earning a grin from Roxas, who slowly slid just a little bit in front of the redhead.  
  
“You’re trying to distract me, aren’t you?” Axel mumbled, letting out a breathy laugh.  
  
“Why would I want to do something like that?” Roxas grinned mischievously, but refused to look Axel in the eye. Instead, he just stared at his own fingers, which were tracing light patterns lower and lower. His fingers dipped under the hem of Axel’s pants, earning a very, very soft gasp from Axel. Roxas grinned triumphantly as he toyed with the belt, keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
It didn’t take long for Roxas’s plan to work. Axel laid his pool stick down on the fabric behind Roxas and lifted the smaller boy onto the table. His fingers grasped at Roxas’s hips as they kissed, long and slow at first, but slowly becoming more desperate and needy as Roxas’s legs wrapped around Axel’s waist and they pressed together.  
  
Roxas wasn’t interested in teasing anymore. He pulled away only long enough to pull Axel’s shirt over his head and by the time their lips reconnected, his fingers were memorizing every bump and indent and texture of his chest. Axel pressed his fingers harder into Roxas’s hips, then slowly trailed to the green belt. The redhead let out a frustrated grunt as he fumbled with the belt, before finally ripping it open far more roughly than he had probably intended.  
  
Axel’s free hand, the one that wasn’t currently working on the blonde’s zipper, moved up Roxas’s back to support him as Axel eased him down onto the table. That same hand found it’s way under Roxas’s shirt, pushing it up only a bit as he felt the smaller male’s chest. Nimble fingers found Roxas’s nipple and pinched it lightly, earning a gasp from the blonde and a slight arch of the back toward the other body.  
  
Axel pulled his hand out of Roxas’s shirt and instead rested it on the table, around Roxas’s shoulder and head. The redhead finally got his zipper down and pressed his palm against the bulge in Roxas’s boxers. This time, Roxas let out a surprised moan as his hand flew to Axel’s hair and tugged at it.  
  
“Alright, alright. I got the food. Who’s ready?”  
  
Roxas and Axel froze, as did the boy coming down the stairs. They pulled apart almost instantly, Roxas whining at the sudden lack of pressure on his erection, and smiled sheepishly at Demyx, who was currently walking down the stairs with arms full of food and a very exaggerated display of not looking.  
  
“Christ, guys! Can’t you do that at  _your own place_?” Demyx questioned, turning his back on the couple. “Get your clothes straight and we’ll pretend like this never happened, okay?” 


End file.
